


Millennium Walk

by KJWatts



Series: Writetober 2020 [20]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJWatts/pseuds/KJWatts
Summary: An angel's thoughts about us.
Series: Writetober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953337





	Millennium Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fic for Writetober 2020 in my Visions of Revelation universe.

A thousand years had passed for man since the last time he had the urge to walk among their kind. Unique in all of the Father’s creation, but not quite mature enough to be children. He adored these beings as much as the Father, but they were trying at times.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this series a chance. When one of my flashes reaches 500 hits here on Ao3, I will expand that fic to at least a scene.


End file.
